¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas tan complicadas?
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Kitty no admitiría que cree en el amor a primera vista y Peter nunca creyó que se enamoraría.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamair:** todo es de Marvel y Fox... Vamos, si algo fuera mío, Pyro aparecería más seguido y yo tendría dinero de verdad (?_

 _ **Nota:**_ _Algo de inspiración en los comics, debido a las edades de estos protagonistas._

 _ **Aclaración:** Este fic partcipa del reto de San Valentín "Give your love love" del foro Groovy Mutations._

* * *

Kitty nunca admitiría en voz alta que creía en el amor a primera vista. Esa historia del vuelco al corazón, cuando la mirada se posaba en esa persona especial, le sonaba poco creíble y peor aún, le sonaba superficial. Porque ¿cómo podrías enamorarte de alguien con solo verlo, sin que eso fuera superficial?

Shadowcat era inteligente. Ella no era simpatizante de la superficialidad. De las niñas e historias trilladas sobre el primer encuentro, donde las manos sudan, ella se sonroja y él sonríe divertido. Porque era tonto, era superficial y poco creíble.

Ella cree en las citas, las conversaciones eternas, el conocerse gradualmente y caer en el amor casi sin darte cuenta. Cree en lo complicado de las relaciones humanas (mutantes).

—Oye, Kitty —le llamó Scott, cuando ella intentaba reparar una computadora, en la sala de informática; a pedido de Jean—. Quiero presentarte al nuevo estudiante. Quizás puedas darle un paseo por las instalaciones.

—Sí, claro… —murmuró distraídamente, aún sin levantar la mirada de su tarea.

—Piotr Rasputín —una voz grave y con acento la obligó a abandonar la lucha con los circuitos y observar a su interlocutor—. Pero Peter es más sencillo —agregó amable y risueño. Alto, enorme sonrisa y ruso.

Kitty nunca admitiría en voz alta que creía en el amor a primera vista. A pesar de que acabara de conocer a un chico que hizo dar un vuelco a su corazón.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Confieso que el título es por la canción de Avril Lavigne "Complicated". No tiene nada que ver, pero justo la estaba oyendo y me pareció acertado._

 _Ya saben que las críticas, comentarios o tomatazos me hacen feliz y me ayudan mejorar. Por favor, no sean lectores fantasmas porque eso deprime a los escritores con baja autoestima (léase: yo)._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota:**_ _esto llega hasta aquí. Disfruten._

* * *

Peter nunca creyó que iba a enamorarse en la mansión. Eso era algo que realmente no estaba en su lista de posibilidades, cuando aceptó ir a esa escuela.

Aprender sobre sus dones, graduarse, quizás hasta instalarse en América y obtener un trabajo. Un montón de cosas estaban en sus posibilidades, pero no enamorarse. No, no, eso no estaba en la lista.

El ruso nunca creyó que una bonita castaña, inteligente y de animada sonrisa, lo haría caer a sus pies. Así, tan pequeña y dulce, lo tenía.

Pero lo que realmente, realmente, Peter nunca pensó, ni en sus más lejanos y extraños pensamientos, fue que se enamoraría de una niña.

Porque Kitty Pride solo tenía catorce años. Y hasta los diecinueve que él portaba, había demasiada distancia. Era imposible. Era complicado. Era un amor imposible.

Y quizás Peter se torturaba un poco con la idea. Tal vez lo hacía, era verdad ¿Pero qué otra cosa podría hacer? Era un tipo grande que amaba a una pequeña niña.

Él no podía con eso. No podía ser el fuerte, no podía seguir rechazando a Kitty, en sus intentos de acercarse. Porque ella era inteligente, ella sabía que la amaba. Ella jugaba y seducía, en su inocente coqueteo. Ella quería volcar todo a la simpleza del amor, mientras Peter se continuaba recordando su deber, lo correcto.

—Así que ¿has oído el nuevo chisme? —le preguntó la pirotécnica Jubilee, en medio de la caminata a su próxima clase. Su caminar llevando el típico rebote alegre.

—¿Qué será? —preguntó sonriendo. No era amante de los chismes, pero la mansión X tenía algo con esas cuestiones. Quizás era por tener a un montón de niños, que rara vez entraban en contacto con el afuera.

—¡Bobby y Kitty, son una realidad! —exclamó pareciendo estar muy cómoda siendo la portadora de las nuevas informaciones.

Peter hizo lo que pudo para mantener su sonrisa. A pesar de que tenía un fondo triste en ella.

Era imposible. Era complicado. Era un amor imposible.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** crítica comentario, lo que sea, la cajita los espera. Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
